Go! Go! Athletic Pretty Cure
is the sequel to Athletic Pretty Cure and an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja. Story :See: [[Go! Go! Athletic Pretty Cure Episodes|'Go! Go! Athletic Pretty Cure Episodes']] Coming soon! Characters Pretty Cures * / Amai is a kind-hearted aspiring ballerina. She is the leader of the team and befriends Yume and Plumé then becomes Cure Pirouette after jumping in front of an Osoretaberu and a little girl to protect the little girl. She attends Mizumura Junior High School and Kira Ballet. She is the pink cure, Cure Pirouette She's voiced by Horie Yui. * / Kiko is the star tennis player at Makenai Academy for Girls; she is assigned to be Amai's tutor in Math oddly. Despite going to other schools she is very well considered part of the team. She is the tom-boy of the group and is a master at her art. She is the yellow cure of the team, Cure Racket She's voiced by Koshimizu Ami. * / Airi is a collected girl that is afraid to show her abilities as a soccer player to the world in fear of upsetting her parents. She is well educated and very polite. She attends the same school as Amai and is the 2nd star student there. She is the green cure. She's voiced by Kanda Akemi. * / Ayame is an amazing basketball player and a devoted Pretty Cure after becoming one. She often argues with Reijin and is very blunt with what she stands for. Ayame attends the same school as Amai and Airi. Ayame is the red cure. She's voiced by Mizuno Risa. * / Reijin (AKA Rei) is the cold hearted figure-skating prodigy appearing from Shibakoen, Minato, Tokyo (but is from the Stärke Kingdom). She Goes to Mizumura searching for the Pretty Cure. She is very strict and stoic leading to the other Pretty Cures to distrust her (which is also the way she feels about them). She is outraged when the disguised Princess Yumeko reveals her true identity. Reijin is the white cure. She's voiced by Kitamura Eri. * / Nami is the captain of the school's swim-team and is very motherly. She often volunteers at the animal shelter and helps others. She is the blue cure of the team. She's voiced by Ishikawa Yui. * / Dokuritsu or "Ritsu" is Amai's older sister that is a successful ballerina making her Amai's idol. Ritsu is independent and very elegant. Ritsu is the purple and final cure of the team. She's voiced by Kobayashi Kei. Starke Kingdom * Meili is the beautiful queen of the Starke Kingdom. She has very pale blond hair and light purple eyes. She was captured by Empress Mors alongside her husband, Vitae, in the previous season. She's voiced by Doi Miko. * Vitae is the kind king of the Starke Kingdom. He's voiced by Gori Daisuke. * Info... She's voiced by Matsushita Akane. * Plumé is Amai's fairy. Plumé is very shy and reserved. She ends her sentences with "-Pluu~". She's voiced by Horie Yui. * Drumé is Kiko's fairy. Drumé is very outgoing and loud. He ends his sentences with "-Druu~". He's voiced by Koshimizu Ami. * Munmé is Airi's fairy. She's calm and collected. She ends her sentences with "-Muu~". She's voiced by Kanda Akemi. * Zumé is the fairy of Ayame. Zumé is very polite and a lot like a mini butler. He ends his sentences with "-Zuu~". He's voiced by Mizuno Risa. * Blumé is the fairy of Reijin. She's very happy and friendly. She ends her sentences with "-Bluu~". She's voiced by Kitamura Eri. * Rumé is Nami's fairy partner. He is stoic and seems to care a little bit too much. He ends his sentences with "-Ruu~". He's voiced by Ishikawa Yui. * Clomé is Ritsu's fairy. She is sarcastic and ill-tempered. She ends her sentences with "-Clo~" He's voiced by Kobayashi Kei. * Rin is a hot headed sorcerer-knight. He has a tendency to yell and loose his cool easily; however, he has feelings for Reijin. He's voiced by Ono Daisuke. Seishin Kingdom * The Seishin are pinky-like creatures at hold a lot of magical power. They have to be collected in the Love Linker in order be restored to color by being bonded. Once all have been collected they can summon the Ultimate Romance Pad. Females have butterfly wings in the color of the pretty cure they are bonded with and the males have dragonfly wings in the color of the pretty cure they are bonded with. Arcane Posse * Xensor is a vile man that was originally from the Starke Kingdom but rebelled after hearing about the Seishin Kingdom. He tried to get their power but failed and as a result he destroyed their kingdom and he was sealed away in the Arancia Locket. He was freed by Demonia. He's voiced by Maki Hiroto. * Demonia is the first follower of Xensor and is the most cruel of his followers. She freed her leader from the Arancia Locket. She's voiced by Abe Momoko. * Churel is a bitter old woman disguised as a young girl but is dying thus she needs to get the Ultimate Romance Pad to grant her wish for eternal youth. She's voiced by Watanabe Mao. * Ragnor is the last follower of Xensor and the most mysterious. He never reveals the motive for his actions. He's voiced by Nishimura Daisuke. * The Youkai-Kiku are monsters that are sent out by the Villains to find the Seishin and bring them to Xensor for them to be used to create the Ultimate Romance Pad. Minor Characters * Miu is Amai and Ritsu's mother. She is the stereotypical stay-at-home mother. She's voiced by Ishikawa Riko. * Isamu is the father of Amai and Ritsu. He is a loving doctor but is barely home. He's voiced by Ishikawa Youta. * Ms. K is the lead teacher at her school for ballet and is a compassionate woman. She's voiced by Park Romi. Items * The Pretty Cure Sport Cells are the transformation devices of the Pretty Cure. * The Pretty Cure Gear are the weapons of the Pretty Cure. * The Spirit Linker is a pad-like device the pretty cure use to first catch and find Seishin. After collecting enough of the Seishin, the device is used to preform attacks and duplicates itself to each of the pretty cure. Eventually, after catching the Seishin, Tenousei and Chikyuu, the Pretty Cure achieve Spirit Goddess form and use the Spirit Linker to transform into said form. * The Ultimate Romance Pad is the sister device to the Spirit Linker but far more powerful. It is being hunted by the Arcane Posse and it gives its master three wishes. After the Pretty Cure get their hands on it, they can go into Ultimate Romance Goddess form. Locations * Mizumura ** Mizumura High School ** Makenai Academy for Girls ** Kira Ballet Trivia * This season is currently the last season directed by Kinaru Senja that aired on TV, the next seasons, so far, are all aired on Netflix. Gallery Category:21moon24 Category:Go! Go! Athletic Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime